<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哈利波特AU】南柯一梦 by Guinevere960717</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814412">【哈利波特AU】南柯一梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717'>Guinevere960717</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哈利波特AU】南柯一梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“顺荣啊，”全圆佑在镜子前整理着领带，“你现在给孩子们上课用的是什么扫帚？”</p><p>  “我的？”权顺荣正快乐地把蜂蜜厚厚地涂在面包上，“火弩箭啊。”</p><p>  “上学时的那把？”全圆佑扑哧一声乐了。</p><p>  “上学时的那把。”权顺荣吃得两颊鼓鼓的，含含糊糊地重复。</p><p>  “真好笑，职业选手居然用着几十年前的扫帚给学生上课。你知不知道现在光轮已经出到3001了？”</p><p>  权顺荣撇撇嘴，“那能一样吗？最喜欢圆圆啦。再好的扫帚都不换。”说着就凑上来从背后抱住全圆佑，满是蜂蜜的嘴唇在全圆佑脸上黏糊糊地吧嗒亲了一口。</p><p>  “天哪。真像老鼠一样不讲卫生。”全圆佑假意叹气。</p><p>  真奇怪。他想。明明已经过去了几十年，权顺荣再叫他“圆圆”，他还是忍不住会脸红、会控制不住地微笑。</p><p> </p><p>  毫无疑问，在学生时代全圆佑是更美貌、更受瞩目的那一个。他身材瘦高、肤色苍白，面部骨骼如同古希腊雕塑，再加上高贵出身和寡言性格的加持，是王子一般的存在。而权顺荣彼时婴儿肥尚未消褪，脸圆嘟嘟的，笑起来显得眼睛更加细长，个子小小的、手软软的，怎么看也不过是个傻乎乎的孩子。</p><p>  现在情况出现了一点逆转。全圆佑觉得现在自己成了魅力缺缺的那一个。尽管穿着羊绒大衣和龙皮靴子踏进魔法部时，还是会有倾慕的目光一路跟随，但是他每天剃须时或者沐浴后揽镜自照，都会注意到自己逐渐衰老的迹象。比如拔不完的白发，比如不再光洁的皮肤，比如一身无计消除的、黑魔法留下的凹凸疤痕。除却外貌的变化，有的时候他甚至叫不出面前下属的名字，或者想不起一个最简单的清洁咒语。他突然体会到了徐明浩说过的中国成语“美人迟暮”是怎样一种悲哀，回头想想自己不过才39岁。而权顺荣多年的运动生涯让他身强体健，喜爱的工作和孩子们让他精神十足，光彩照人，全不似他自己一幅未老先衰的模样。</p><p>  是压力过大的工作毁了他的美貌，他认真地下了结论。</p><p>  黑巫师不会朝九晚五按时出没，他的不得不紧绷神经，时刻准备掏出魔杖决斗。紧绷过久，他就发现自己无法真正放松下来。于是当年的模范生开始沾染不良嗜好。比如一下班就和同事去地下酒吧痛饮到神志不清，比如坐在桌前批文件不知不觉就把烟蒂堆成了塔，再比如睡前灌下大瓶的安眠魔药，嗓子发苦胃也跟着刺痛。他明知这样做是自我毁灭，但是总是怀有微妙的侥幸心理，想着被担架抬进医院的人不会是他。</p><p>  过去喝了很多酒发着抖躺回床上时，他总是很希望权顺荣在他身边，愤愤地把他的烟藏起来、酒抢走，趴在他耳边告诉他不许这样作践自己，否则就要跟他离婚了。他会装作这个威胁随时可能变成事实的样子，假意恐慌地哀求，再把权顺荣柔软的身体抱进怀里，感受他的脉搏在他指尖下一起一伏。这种时刻他会觉得安心不已，神经缓慢地平静下来，困意就不知不觉地找上他。</p><p> </p><p>  他总是对权顺荣感到愧疚。如果不是他的缘故，权顺荣不会在24岁就结束自己的职业生涯。如果不是他非常自私地渴望一个孩子，权顺荣也不会29岁又在鬼门关上走一遭。</p><p>  权顺荣毕业后收到了许多支球队的橄榄枝，并如愿进入了从骑玩具扫帚时就开始支持的温布恩黄蜂队。他的职业生涯堪称顺风顺水，敏捷的反应深得教练的欣赏，随和的个性则让他赢得了队友的喜爱。权顺荣24岁那年甚至有机会进入国家队，而这一切都是被他毁了。</p><p>  收到圣芒戈寄来的信时权顺荣刚摘下头盔，那只脾气暴躁的猫头鹰迫不及待地在他的头皮上大力啄了一口。他骑着扫帚飞往医院时甚至忘了用幻身咒，为此不久后还收到了禁止魔法滥用司的严重警告。</p><p>  病榻上的全圆佑面色雪白，不知道是由于睡得太少、还是由于吐得太多。尹净汉说他被送进医院前挨了黑巫师一记昏迷咒，本来很快就能苏醒，但是由于前一晚喝了太多酒又灌了太多安眠药，现在呼吸微弱，不知道什么时候才能再睁开眼睛，或许永远不会。权顺荣甚至哭不出来，也骂不出来，他只是觉得心惊又罪恶，如果自己不是对职业选手的梦想过于义无反顾，全圆佑也不至于躺在这里生死未卜。</p><p> </p><p>“你辞职了？这么大的事情都不跟我商量一下？”全圆佑从桌子边噌一下站了起来，杯盘碗盏连带着发出叮当的声响。</p><p>“你发什么火？”权顺荣本来打算心平气和地解释，但是现在完全失去了这样的心境，“又不是说我从此就要当米虫了。我就算辞职了每年都有大笔钱拿。”</p><p>“你才二十四岁！你不是前一阵子还写信来说你明年有望进国家队吗？辞职！开什么玩笑？”</p><p>“这是我的事情，你管不着！”权顺荣整个人都在剧烈地抖动，他觉得自己再不离开这间屋子，眼前所有瓷器都会被他炸成粉末。他砰地摔上门头也不回地走了。</p><p> </p><p>  “明浩呀，你说他怎么就不明白呢？”权顺荣坐在徐明浩的长袍店里抹眼泪，“我只是不想他再靠喝酒才能睡着了。”</p><p>  徐明浩很耐心地听着他眼泪鼻涕齐下的凄惨讲述，贴心地递过一块手帕。他毕业后在对角巷开了一家长袍店，他本人是设计师，金珉奎的宠物店就在他的店隔壁。</p><p>  “我看他就是太明白了才会发火呢。如果是我，我不会希望珉奎因为我关掉宠物店改帮我打理长袍店。”</p><p>  权顺荣看着手帕又呜呜地哭起来。</p><p> </p><p>  在争吵和谈判了无数次后，他们勉强达成协议。权顺荣接下了霍格沃茨的飞行课教师聘书，而不是每天留在家里；全圆佑答应把每天五包烟变成四包半，并且不再喝烈性酒了。他们也终于能把孩子的事情提上议程，而不是因为两个人都太忙而无限搁置了。</p><p>  权顺荣喜欢孩子，喜欢得不得了，全圆佑清楚得很。每次谈起学校里的孩子时他都格外神采飞扬，宛如抓住了一个金色飞贼。金珉奎和徐明浩的孩子出世后他几乎一得空就跑去看那个肉嘟嘟的小娃娃，还非得要做他的教父。全圆佑自己也很喜欢。他过去面对自己的弟弟是个有趣的哥哥，看着软软的小生命整颗心就跟着柔软得不成样子。他不是没想过要一个自己的小孩，或者很多个自己的小孩，只不过权顺荣的腰伤太严重，右臂的状况也没有太多改善，每天上课就已经很有负担，他不敢因为自己的喜好损害对方的身体。可是权顺荣每天对他用尽手段软磨硬泡，甚至不惜放下脸面、诱惑勾引，他也没办法不答应。</p><p>  那个孩子来得太惨烈了。起初一切出乎意料地顺利，孩子是健康的，权顺荣的精神也很好，甚至还和床边的全圆佑讲大叔笑话。喜悦没过一个小时，权顺荣就开始大出血。命勉勉强强保住了，但是后遗症几乎困扰了他一年多。每次权顺荣在他怀里哆哆嗦嗦、面无血色地喊着“冷啊”的时候，他都恨死了自己，为什么当初没坚定一点，狠心拒绝权顺荣。所以当权顺荣几年后试探性地提起，是不是再给民俊一个弟弟妹妹，以免他长大后太孤单的时候，全圆佑直接板起脸、如同在训斥粗心大意的下属：</p><p>“你想也不要想。”</p><p> </p><p>  全圆佑刚刚收到了崔胜澈的信。崔胜澈对于收集扫帚有着特别的狂热，他见识过他家里抛光完美、陈列整齐的一柜扫帚，就连权顺荣都惊讶地表示有很多款式是他没见过的。</p><p>  “不知道的还以为我改行倒卖扫帚了。”尹净汉叹了口气。</p><p>  信的内容不超过五行，很符合崔胜澈的直线球风格。开头来了句简单的问候，然后就是问要不要光轮3002给权顺荣当礼物。他们球队最近正在下第一批订单，估计几个月后、上市之前就会从工厂直接寄过去。有很多队员都给孩子或者朋友捎上了一把。不得不说，崔胜澈虽然直球，但是总能准确无误地击中全圆佑的点。全圆佑当即回信表示感谢，并附上了支票和一瓶红酒。</p><p>  有人敲门，他扬声请对方进来。他还没来得及露出客气的微笑，手里的钢笔就落在地上，啪地折断了笔尖。</p><p> </p><p>  “权老师去世的时候没有太多痛苦。”校医院的徐护士站在盖着白布的床边，声音轻柔。“从扫帚上掉下来就没了呼吸。”</p><p>  全圆佑揭开白布看了一眼就迅速盖回去，好像躺在那里的是被他击溃的无数黑巫师当中最不起眼的一个。权顺荣即使陷入沉睡，神情也是平静幸福的。他突然想起权顺荣以前说过，希望年老后死在球场上，而不是充满魔药味的医院里。</p><p>  全圆佑以超乎意料的冷静料理了所有事情。葬礼那天权顺荣穿着当年温布恩黄蜂队的队服，和那把被重新拼凑起来的、本来摔得粉碎的火弩箭一起下葬。画像上的权顺荣还是二十几岁时的模样，脸颊圆圆的，笑得很可爱。民俊担心地看着从出事开始就陷入沉默的全圆佑，而全圆佑只是摸了摸他的头，告诉他过两天明浩叔叔会开车送他回学校。</p><p>  全圆佑回到办公室时没人敢出声。下属们都知道当年温布恩黄蜂队年轻的找球手权顺荣是全圆佑几十年的爱人。他依旧像往日那样批复报告，出队抓捕黑巫师。有人说他看上去毫不悲痛，有人说他只是过于悲痛却很好地掩盖起来了。他们只知道全圆佑又开始一天抽超过五包烟，下班后又喜欢到地下酒吧喝酒了。</p><p> </p><p>  难得的休息日，全圆佑一个人在山梨树下的躺椅上翻着报纸打盹。落地窗后穿着火红格兰芬多长袍的权顺荣骑着火弩箭在画框之间一刻不停地穿梭着抓捕金色飞贼，惹得其他人物发出一阵阵惊呼。他睡醒时两只猫头鹰夹着一只猫头鹰降落在他身旁，脚上捆着长条形的包裹。</p><p>  “顺荣啊，快过来。”他对着屋内招呼。“没想到吧？这就是当国家队职业选手的好处了。”</p><p>  没人应声。他又提高声音喊了一句“顺荣啊”，随后过于迟缓地意识到，已经不会再有人应声了。</p><p>  全圆佑哭了。他的眼泪先是迅速在眼眶里堆积，然后就像海水漫过堤坝一样汹涌着打湿了他已经开始爬上细碎皱纹的面颊。他过去很少哭泣，就算再伤心也只是一个人安静流泪，不像权顺荣似的，一点小事都能搂着他哭得惊天动地、涕泪横流。可是在这个风晴日暖、黄莺啼鸣的下午，他跪在草地上手握一把光轮3002大放悲声，难以自抑，甚至惊跑了一只护树罗锅。他希望现在谁能毫不犹疑地给他一个一忘皆空，这样他就还能麻木地生活下去，而不是被日渐强烈的悲痛凌迟却无处诉说。</p><p> </p><p>  “圆圆！醒醒！”有人轻轻推他的肩膀。“哭得这么大声，我还以为你出什么事了呢。”</p><p>  全圆佑缓慢地睁开眼睛，权顺荣一脸担心地蹲在躺椅边歪头看着他。“你做噩梦了吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>